poundpuppies2010fandomcom-20200214-history
I Heard the Barks on Christmas Eve (songs)
There are four songs in "I Heard the Barks on Christmas Eve." Including two variations and two reprises. Olaf's song :Olaf ::It's Christmas at the dog pound ::If the dogs knew then you'd see ::Every chow chow, pug, and wolf hound ::Would be as jubilant as me ::Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho! McLeish's song :Leonard ::It's December 24th ::The lamest time of all the year ::When every little girl and boy ::Is a huge pain in my rear ::That yuletide crowd who sing so loud ::As they sit around the tree ::For them it's all some miracle ::I can't help but feel satirical ::'Cause there's nothing that I need... ::but me Reprise :Leonard ::There's something in the air tonight ::I've never felt before ::Barking makes me feel uptight ::But now there's something more ::Hundreds of doggies all at once ::In canine harmony ::I'm starting to think I've been a dunce ::'Cause now I plainly see ::Together is better, I ::Have been such a lonely guy ::There's much more that I need, ::Than me Puppy Dog time of Year :Strudel ::It's that night in late December ::When the grownups all remember ::That their children yearn to nuzzle ::With a fuzzy little muzzle ::It's a puppy dog time of year ::There's a pup for every person, ::And a person for every pup ::For every Connie, Kim and Kirsten ::Tonight we'll lift their spirits up ::And fill their hearts with cheer :Squirt ::Throw on the yuletide log you Squirrel ::'Cause I agree with the wiener girl :and Squirt ::It's a puppy dog time of year Variation #1 :Patches ::Poor old Ralph ::All alone without a person :Cupcake ::On Christmas eve ::It's hard to see how this could worsen :Patches ::He seems like a loner guy :Cupcake ::Who can't find an owner I... :and Cupcake ::Sure hope that he'll be all right :Rebound ::Tonight's the night, when miracles take place ::For every pup there's got to be some kid he can embrace ::A person to make him be ::As happy as you and me ::Come on, let's make this right ::All right? :Cupcake: Yeah, okay :All ::'Cause it's a puppy dog kind of night Variation #2 :Strudel ::My contraption's gone kaput ::Sparky's covered up in soot ::I guess a miracle's what we need ::Some strange magic to intercede ::And if it doesn't soon appear ::Then I will begin to fear ::There'll be no puppy dog time this year Ralph's song :Ralph ::The little ones are so much fun ::On a night like Christmas Eve ::When they see their pup, their eyes light up ::I just wish I could believe ::That someday I could be the guy ::That a person picks to love ::That he'd look at me right in the eye ::And say, I'm the one that he's been dreaming of ::But when it's time to select ::I'm the one that they reject ::Why can't you puppies see? ::I'm a sorry case with a droopy face ::Who could ever want a dog like me? Notes At the end of the of the episode, the song "Puppy Dog Time of year" is repeated (minus Squirt's solo) by the primary dog cast, including Lucky, Cookie, and Niblet. Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs